It's Complicated
by zin-chan-luvs-u
Summary: Lucy woke up one morning, finding out her sealed memories about a dragon and her unknown powers. She decides to keep it away from my family. What else did the seal keep? (StiLu, OC x Rogue and a little RoLu) Complete opposite of the Lucy gets kicked out of the because of Team Natsu. (Ain't forcing you to read, didn't expect this to be famous... This is just for your liking)
1. Chapter 1

_I heard an acute sob. The sound appears to become stronger...As if it is daring me to come closer. I did what I was indirectly told to do. I went near it._

_While walking, I passed my childhood memories... Every one of them, some I couldn't recognize and that 'some' always has to have a baby girl with violet eyes._

_While walking, a memory passed me. That memory was me and the girl with violet eyes playing hopscotch. _

_At the time I finally got to my destination, I looked through the window... I saw myself, the baby with violet eyes, Mother and Father. Mother was holding the baby in a cloth while smiling. The baby was crying. Father was smiling. I was there, grinning and asking my parents to let me hold that baby. Mother nodded and handed me her. She told me to be careful and not to drop her. I agreed as I held her in my arms.  
_

_Surprisingly, the baby stopped her crying and started to smile. The movement caused by the baby surprised us all. I began rocking her back and forth. Mother laughed, Father chuckled. The baby began laughing._

_I grinned._

_"Daphne Heartfillia! Welcome to the family!" I shouted_

_Daphne... Heartfillia..._

_Daphne..._

_I have a sister..._

_The image moved to another scene..._

_There was me... crying at my Mother's grave while hugging Daphne. She was crying too, hugging me. Then, all of a sudden, it was already nighttime. We all slept peacefully, at the same time, depressed. When I woke up I noticed Daphne isn't there anymore... I panicked.  
_

_Since that day, I became lonely, I locked myself up and I only ate once a day._

_Until one day... _

_I finally snuck out of the mansion. There, while walking, I saw a beautiful dragon... She asked me some questions. I answered all of them correctly._

_Then, she smiled at me and said, "What a beautiful girl you are! I'm Ceres the Dragon Goddess. I know everything when it comes to Celestial Magic. I see you have three Zodiac Keys. Do you want to learn Celestial God slayer Magic and Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic?" she asked me, I nodded.  
_

_The image came to see my final sight of Ceres, my second mother. _

_"Child, come here, I have something to tell you." she said, I obeyed_

_"I am afraid to say this to you yet I have to. You made a big progress of yourself but this is my last day in the human world. I have to erase your memories for I have Royal blood running through veins. Do not need to worry child, I'll only erase myself and your sister for it seems that she had caused you a lot of pain when she left. Do not fear, for your memories of I will come back at the right time. You just have to patiently wait." she said as we hugged and cuddled all day until the morning I woke up she's gone...  
_

_Broken-hearted for no reason why, I left the forest._

* * *

A young maiden jolted up from sleep breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" she muttered as she looked at the time... 7:59...

She went on her feet. Memories, images and flashbacks came into her mind.

"That wasn't a dream... It was a memory..." she said to herself as she went to get ready to go to the guild.

Has anyone guessed who this girl is? Correct, it's none other than, Lucy Heartfillia...

While walking, she sighed and remembered that Celestial Magic wasn't wasn't the only thing that Ceres taught her.

"Fire" she muttered as a fire appeared out of her finger, a centimeter away from her finger.

"Air" she muttered once again as winds surrounded her, blowing the flame out.

"Metal" she murmured. Her knuckles and nails turn into metal.

"Shadow." she mutter as she became a shadow

"Poison." her arms, cheeks and neck had scales, poisonous scales...

"Lightning" her whole body was surrounded by lightning

"Light" Nothing happened... Or so she thought...

"Normal" she said as she went back to her normal self.

She was taught a lot of magic, yes? But that doesn't mean she's the strongest. It was just the simple tricks Ceres taught her. While walking, she bumped into a violet haired girl. Only thing Lucy saw was a Sabertooth mark

"I'm sorry!" both of the said, bowing. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Hi! I'm-"

"No, you first!"

"No! I insist!"

"Fine!"

"You first!"

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!"

"Triple Jinx!"

"Jinx Again!"

"You owe me a soda!" You'd be shocked to know but...All of those...They said it the same time.

"Okay...The time! I'm sorry but I have to go!" Lucy said, running off.

The girl looked at Lucy, smiling.

"She looks familiar... Oh...That's right..." she said looking at where Lucy went and the purple haired girl left.

* * *

Lucy went to her guild. Everyone is glaring at her. Team Natsu and Lisanna was making them stop as if they knew what really happened.

"Hey! Why did you, of all people, came back Fairy Tail, with Team Natsu, unscratched?!" Mira demanded

A tick mark appeared on Lucy forehead. What the heck does she mean by 'you, of all people'?!

"How the hell should I know?!" Lucy shouted back

"So, shouting back, eh Bitch?" Laki said, smirking

"Stop this nonsense! This instant!" ordered by Erza

"How many times do we have to tell you?! Lucy saved our lives!" Natsu roared

"She save our freakin' butts there!" Gray rampaged

"Yes! Now don't harm Lucy-chan!" Lisanna cried

"Really? _Her? _Save you?" Levy asked, amused.

"Yes! Just because Lucy-san isn't the girl you expected to save us, doesn't mean you should judge her!" Wendy bravely said.

Everyone stared at Wendy in disbelief. Well, who wouldn't? Their _shy, little _sky dragon slayer is talking back at Levy.

"My my... Little girls like Wendy-chan shouldn't be lying to Juvia and the others..." Juvia says, having her fake disappointed voice on.

"Wendy isn't lying!" Carla backed them up.

"Aye! Lushie did save us all! She even said that she will give me fish when we came back, safely!" Happy shouted

"Then tell me what she did!" Demon Mira demanded

"She had this yellow-"

"Stop guys! Let them do as they please. If this _is _the 'real' Fairy Tail I joined and wished to go to, they would _never _blame somebody. I even thought the past is in the past. I guess, they were just fake to me. To those who believed, thank you for being there for me all the time. I guess, this wasn't the same Fairy Tail that I used to know, huh? If all you wanted was to kick me out...Fine. I don't care anymore." Lucy said, cutting Natsu's exclamation.

"Finally, the weakest has quit the guild!" Levy shouted

"If I'm the weakest, what does _that_ make you?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow

"Pf-" Lisanna actually found that funny. So to refrain herself from laughing, she dug her nails in her skin.

"Wahaha!" Natsu laughed, his tongue was like a flame. Speaking of flame, those were the ones that were coming out of his mouth right now.

Lisanna stomped Natsu's foot, _hard. _

"Ouch! Li-"

Lisanna glared at Natsu, cutting him off.

Natsu gulped.

"Haha!" Happy laughed, rolling on the ground.

Levy glared at Lucy. Levy felt so humiliated. She really wants to dig a grave and lay down on it.

"I wanna show you some tricks I learned when I was a kid." Lucy shouted

"Oh yeah? If so, fight Juvia and Levy-san! Juvia will show how strong Juvia is to Gray-sama!"

Lisanna shook her heads dramatically. Gray did what Lisanna did but at the same time, grossed out. Erza gave the 'Make-me-proud' aura. Natsu did the 'Tsk tsk tsk' while shaking his head from side to side. Happy and Wendy grinned. Carla smirked while drinking her tea.

"Alright then. Don't blame me for violence, I warned you." Lucy says, cracking her knuckles.

"Settle it outside" Erza ordered

After the moments of getting ready, they finally started the fight.

"Water Slicer!"

"Solid Script: Metal!"

Lucy dodged.

"Is that all Love Rival can do?! Do-"

"Celestial Dragon's Poisonous Roar!"

"Noting can hurt Ju- Kyah!" Juvia screamed in pain as the attack hit her.

Lucy combined two of her attacks together.

"Solid script: Fire!" Levy chanted

"Wind" Lucy muttered, as the wind won against the fire.

"Shadow" she muttered the second time. Her body turned black.

Before Levy knew it, Lucy's body was collided with the ground. She was a shadow...The shadow itself.

Without seeing before everyone's eyes, Lucy punched Levy. Levy's body is on the wall, looking...A little bit...broken.

"Any threats? No. Good. Fair well, Fairy Tail. Until we meet again." Lucy said as she turned into a shadow once more and as a fast as a lightning, she went to the Master's office

* * *

It's been an hour and still, Team Natsu's beloved Celestial Mage has not yet go out of the Masters office.

"Let's go" Natsu says

"Where, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked

"To Lucy's apartment. Hopefully, she'll still be there." Erza answered for Natsu

"Why?" Lisanna asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray asked

"For our final goodbye, this might be a farewell." Natsu says, seriously.

Team Natsu with Lisanna and Wendy, not forgetting their exceeds, go Lucy's apartment.

They saw Lucy getting packed while the was pink dust on her hand whenever it moves.

"Luce... What happened to your mark?" Natsu asked. He wouldn't really believed it...He wished this was all a nightmare and later on, he'll wake up. Who wouldn't blame him? She was his best friend after all. It was him, who save her always. It was him, who was almost there for her. It was him...Right. It _was _him.

Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and the rest of Team Natsu looked at him in pity. They were hurting as much but wasn't like Natsu.

"O-Oh... I quit the guild... It's slowly removing for I am one with the real and 'royal' Fairies." Lucy says, letting them see her hand.

Her hand was the same...except her guild mark. Her guild mark was half with pink dust as remains. Lucy groaned while smiling. Tears were running down her cheeks freely.

"Y-You see, I don't really care if it physically hurts...I only care how it hurts inside to leave my nakamas" she said

"Oh, Lucy" Erza says as she hugged her one last time as guildmates.

They had their final hug as an all Fairy Tail members. Tears were shed. Goodbyes were heard as it soon comes that Lucy has to leave. With all their might, they watched as one of their nakamas leave.

While walking, Lucy finally got over with the tears. The main problem now was her.

Yes...She is thinking, at the same time, walking... What more could happen? Oh...How incorrect can she get?

"Oof-!" Lucy and a girl says

"Oh! It's you!" the girl says... She's the girl with violet eyes.

"Oh...Hi!" Lucy says. "Let's start this over again, can we?"

The girl nodded...

"Hi. I'm Daphne. Daphne Heartfillia"

* * *

**So... Did you guys like it?**  
_**Did you Daphne? (Give me 1-5, [1 as not good, to 5: very good]) I promise I'll make her better if you didn't like her!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

"C-come again?" Lucy asked, shocked

Daphne pouts and repeats, "I said, my name is Daphne Heartfillia."

"W-Well..." Lucy trails off. Lucy! Hold it together! She faked cough and holds out a hand.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfill— Oof!" Lucy didn't continue her sentence for Daphne tackled her into a hug.

"Lucy-nee!" Daphne exclaims, crying in joy

Lucy smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi, Daphne-chan. Pleasure to meet you again." Lucy declares

"Pleasure's all ours." Daphne countered

"Come on, we're making a big commotion here." Lucy told her, giggling.

Daphne nodded, eagerly and dragged her to the train station, buying their tickets.

"Where are we going, Daphne-chan?"

"To Sabertooth"

Lucy froze in her spot making it hard for Daphne to pull her.

"Urgh— A little.. More!" Daphne says huffing, puffing and panting.

Lucy suddenly moved making Daphne fall.

"Ouch! Lucy-nee~!" Daphne whined

"We...We can't...You don't know what they did to me in the Grand Magic Games..." the older mage says

The younger mage smiled softly and said, "I know but they changed...They all did. Jeimma the stupid is arrested. Minerva the bitch is nowhere to be found"

"Daphne! Words!" Lucy lectured

"Hey! I'm big enough!" Daphne whines, pouting as they went inside the train.

"Whatever." Lucy says rolling her eyes while smiling, following her inside the train.

"I really am! It's not my fault you were stuck for seven years at Tenroujima Island!" the purple mage argued

Lucy giggled and corrected her, "The 'Tenrou' is simply the name of the island while '-jima' is referred as 'island'. So it's either 'Tenroujima' or 'Tenrou Island'."

Daphne scowled in a playful way while pouting as she crossed her arms.

"I knew that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and sarcastically claimed, "Ya right"

"Wait... Let's sit there" she said, pointing at a sit as they went there. "I do have a question. Do you treat or consider yourself as a you 'actual' age or your 'current' age?"

They were at the seat. Lucy sat across Daphne.

"I consider and treat myself as my current age. It's not that I want to be young— it's just that... I'm not ready to be twenty-four. I don't think I act mature enough to be considered as twenty-four. Yes, that means I'm seventeen. How old are you?" Lucy asked

"I'm eighteen" Daphne says smirking as she watched Lucy's jaw drop. Daphne closed her sister's mouth by her index finger, pushing her chin up.

"So...You're a saber?" Lucy asked

Daphne nodded. "My magic is Celestial Magic and Celestial God Slaying Magic."

"What keys do you have?!" Lucy interrogates, eagerly.

"Um... Aquila, Camelopardalis, Canes Venatici, Puppis, Sculptor, Ursa Minor, Ursa Major and Leo Minor. Wait... What's with the look, _imouto_?" Daphne teased.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm older here... by past..." Lucy says, pouting

"Well...Past is past." Daphne says, grinning.

Lucy looked at the window, saying 'Hmph!'.

She looked back at her 'younger' sister and said, "Did you just say, Leo Minor?"

Daphne nodded.

"I have Leo, the Lion!" Lucy says.

Daphne looked at her sister. She sighed. Her sister looks like she cares so much about her spirits...

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! L-"

"Hello Princess. How may I serve you today?" Loke asked, kissing Lucy's hand.

Daphne chuckled. If only Sting could see this...

Lucy sighed and said, "I want you to meet-"

"Oh. Who's this lovely girl with you Lucy?" Loke asked, suddenly on Daphne's side. He kissed her hand, winking at her.

"Oh. I want you to meet, Daphne Heartfillia, my-"

"What?! Your married to this girl?! I can't believe my Princess is a lesbian!" Loke says, fake hurt.

The siblings sighed, rolling their eyes at the spirit.

"Let me finish. Daphne is my sister." Lucy says, annoyed

Loke checked Daphne's facial features.

"Is that so? You don't look like sisters," he proclaimed making Daphne flinch.

Even though Lucy is 'officially' younger than Daphne, it's very obvious that our main Celestial Mage, Lucy, is younger. Although Lucy gives off this mature aura, Daphne gives a childish aura. It's probably because Lucy has more experience than Daphne. Well, what do you expect? Fairy Tail _is _the center of trouble.

Lucy studied Daphne. She just noticed that Daphne has her hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

"No." Lucy disagreed. "We have a few similarities, like the shape of our face, our skin tone too."

Loke went to his master's side, nodding.

"M-Mistress?" a fragile voice manages to say loudly.

Lucy and Loke froze.

"H-Hi... I'm Minor Leo..." Little Leo exclaimed nervously.

Lucy and Loke looked at Minor Leo, shocked but for others opinion, it was rather...creepy...

Little Leo looks like at the age of eleven. He has the same hair as Loke's but is shorter. His eyes were blue. He is wearing a suit, like Loke.

Little Leo yelped and hid behind his Mistress, whimpering and whispering cute words like, 'I'm scared' words.

Daphne giggled and pats Little Leo's head. Little Leo was sitten in Daphne's lap, purring while Daphne was combing his hair with her fingers.

Lucy and Loke blinked twice...

Looking at Loke, Lucy asked, "Do you...?"

"No, Princess. I do not purr." Loke says, staring at the another Celestial pair.

Loke looks at her Master and smirks, saying, "Unless you want me to. I can make some arrangements"

"Pervert." Lucy muttered under her breath

"Hello, dear. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia" Lucy introduced, offering a hand to shake.

Little Leo confusingly stared at the hand and bit it, gently.

**(A.C: Kyaa! Shuu cute!)**

"Hey. It's me, aniki." Loke says, grinning.

"Aniki!" Little Leo says, jumping to his brother

Abruptly, you can see Loke and Little Leo cuddling and Lucy, with no idea why, is on Daphne's side. The sisters smiled at the scene. It's exactly like theirs.

The Lions were emitting some kind of pinkish orange aura with flowers and hearts which is visible to the sisters. The sisters giggle.

Little Leo stopped, looking at Lucy.

"D-Did you say you're L-Lucy... Lucy-h-hime?" Little Leo asked

"Why yes, I did." Lucy answers kindly while smiling.

Little Leo was now blushing and twirling his fingers.

"Gate of the Lion Cub, Close Contract." Daphne says smiling.

_Poof._

The cute cub was gone and so was Loke.

"Here...I want you to have this." Daphne says, handing Leo Minor's key to her sister.

"A-Are you sure?" Lucy asked, shocked

"Yeah... Since Leo Minor always want to be with 'Lucy-hime'. I give him to your hands" Daphne says, smiling painfully.

Lucy took it while shaking.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Lucy hugged her sister, smiling.

Daphne hugged back.

"Gate of the Lion Cub, I open thee!" Lucy summons.

Instead of Little Leo appearing in front of Lucy, Little Leo appeared to Daphne, tackling her into a hug.

Daphne hushes him while running her fingers through his scalp. She says, "Sh... Sh, It'll be alright, honey. I'm always here"

Little Leo purred.

"Now... I want you to meet your new master. Lucy Heartfillia." Daphne says, grinning as she saw Little Leo's eyes light up.

"Lushy-hime!" Little Leo called, attacking her in a huge skin contact.

Lucy giggled at his antics and hugged him back.

"I'm Leo Minor, the Lion Cub. You can summon me anytime you want if you want to play!" Little Leo says, grinning.

Lucy giggled.

"Well...I have the perfect partner for you..." Lucy says, getting her ring and starts finding the right key.

"Is it Aniki?!" Little Leo asked, his eyes were sparkling.

Daphne giggles and says, "Be patient"

"Hai!" Little Leo says, obediently

"I'm sorry but no. Loke's more like..." Lucy trailed off, thinking of the best answer.

"Playboy" Daphne continues for her sister.

"Yea." Lucy agreed while finding the right key, still. The Leo key ferociously glowed. The sisters giggle.

"Here ya go." Lucy says. "Gate of the Dragon, I open thee! Draco! Θα μπορείτε να βγει από την πύλη!"

**(A/N: Don't blame me when it's wrong/incomplete. Blame Fanfiction****.****net****! It's Greek, by the way)**

Daphne's eyes widened as she shut her eyes, fearing on what the dragon's appearance might be. Rumor has it, Draco killed all its masters and took away their heart.

A loud purr was heard instead of a ferocious growl. Even so, Daphne was still terrified.

Little Leo purred together with the dragon.

Daphne _badly _wants to see it, but still kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes" Lucy says, obviously smiling.

Slowly, Daphne opened her eyes.

_Blink._

_Blink._

She never saw any ferocious-looking, scary or even big dragon. All she saw was acute chubby dragon. Its scales were light pink, making it even cuter. Its eyes were round and big instead of slit and strict.

Well...One word to describe the dragon...It was _cute. _Actually, the word _'cute' _doesn't even describe it.

Little Leo and Draco, the cute dragon, were purring in Lucy's touch.

Daphne reached out a hand to touch Draco. Little Leo noticed this and he pouted a little, only to be caressed harder by Lucy. Little Leo purred louder and leaned in to her touch, smiling widely.

Draco noticed Daphne's hand and grinned. He abruptly growled making Lucy stop running her fingers through their scalp.

"Mou! Tinue~! Tinue! Continue~!" Little Leo demanded, rolling on the ground, half crying and half pouting. He actually is pouting with small tears were on his eyes, small enough for it not to go down in his cheeks. He continues rolling on the ground and pouting while none of the three gave him even a glance.

Lucy looked at Daphne's hand and the cute, growling dragon and pats its head as it purrs.

"No fair! I want too!" whined by Little Leo as he tried to get their attention.

Lucy smiles at Daphne and says, "Your fears."

Silence invited the group while Daphne decided not to come.

"Huh?" Daphne asked

"Your fears...Stop them. Don't believe in such rumors. They're just rumors. One doesn't the power to summon Draco. Right, Draco?" Lucy asked while gently scratching its head causing it to purr.

"Hey~! Unfair~! I want it- _purr" _Little Leo says as Daphne stopped him from his whining by grabbing him, in the middle of his whining, and started running her fingers through his hair.

"As I was saying, that rumor never exist for as you can see Draco was underwater for quite some decades that doesn't reach a century. A follow friend of our family found his key and gave it to our family. It has been an inheritance between the daughters of the Heartfillias...I guess Mother didn't just made it. He was given to me by Father when I was in 'Tenroujima Island', 'asleep'." Lucy explained and mocked Daphne

"Hmph. How should I know!?" Daphne says as Lucy giggles.

Daphne inhaled and exhaled, flowing her fears outside within the inhale and exhale.

She pulled out her hand, the one that was massaging Little Leo's head.

Draco suspiciously looked at Daphne before grinning at her. Daphne smiled at its grin.

"Mou! Massage! Massage!" Little Leo says, rolling on the ground, _again_.

Daphne stopped, two inch away from Draco's chubby snout. Draco licked her finger tips as a 'kiss'.

"Continue! Continue!" Little Leo says. He suddenly got an idea. Little Leo climbed the table and started being..._dramatic. _

"The sun is out! I should be asleep for I am one with the stars! So... tinue~!" Little Leo whined

Little Leo heard a dragon purr. Curious, he looked at it. It was Lucy-hime and Mistress! Tickling and rubbing Draco!

"Wah!" Little Leo sobbed. "I want that to!"

Little Leo was carried into a soft lap by Lucy. Lucy handed Draco to Daphne for it seems that Draco is fascinated to Daphne.

Lucy hummed a lullaby while running her fingers through Little Leo's hair.

Draco and Little Leo purred and hummed. It seems that even the lullaby Lucy was humming effected them. Daphne giggled at the sight.

* * *

They were able to bored out of the train without any new fuss.

"Onee-chan! We're here!" Daphne shouted, happily.

Lucy looked around with shock. She's never really expected this but here she was.

She was in _Sabertooth,_ her former guild's rival.


	3. Chapter 3

She was standing in front of Sabertooth.

"Lucy-hiimme~! Come on! Play! Play!" Little Leo says, clinging on Lucy's arm.

Daphne giggled and carried Little Leo on her back.

"Ne, nee-chan. Come on." Daphne says, pushing the door open and looking at the place.

When Daphne opened the door, Lucy felt fresh and warm air coming out of the doors.

"Taidama!" Daphne shouted, smiling at her family.

The members in Sabertooth looked at her and smiled, saying, "Okaerinasai!"

Daphne nodded at her sister, meaning for Lucy to follow her.

Lucy gulped before entering the guild.

Curious and smiling faces greeted her in.

"May I speak to your Master?" Lucy asks.

"He's upstairs! Hai!" Lector says.

Lucy nodded, thankfully at Lector before glancing at Daphne. She was shocked to see Daphne blushing while looking at the corner. She, then, felt a tug on her skirt.

"Let her be! She's always like that!" Little Leo whined. Lucy nodded before carrying him as they went upstairs.

She knocked on the master's office before entering.

She threw Little Leo aside when she saw something fall at her direction.

Sting tackles Lucy upon seeing that she is here. He grinned.

"Oush! That hurchsh Lushy-hime~" Little Leo groans before crying.

"Sting!" Lucy scolds but he just kept on grinning.

"Hi Lucy-san!" he says. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to join this guild." Lucy says, rolling her eyes but with a sincere voice.

"Excellent!" Sting says.

"Now, kindly get off of me before I rip that grin out of your face." Lucy threatened, glaring at him.

Sting shivered under her glare while getting off of her.

Sting was watching Lucy's moves in his room when she stood up. He watched as she went to Little Leo's side and starts comforting him.

"Shh... Shh... It'll be alright... Hime's here." Lucy whispers to Little Leo while hugging him and rubbing the back of his head.

"Lushy-hime! I'm... I'm! Toothless!" he sobs while secretly smirking at Sting.

Sting saw it and scowls.

"Aw... Let me see..." Lucy says, holding his chin to face her.

"Ahh..." she says, opening her mouth with Little Leo copying her.

"Now, say... Ee..." she say once again with Little Leo following her movement.

Lucy gasps when she saw Little Leo only has one fang and three front teeth.

Lucy snorted. Well, she couldn't help it! It was too cute!

Sting busts out, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Haha! Funny...Weird...Clown!" he managed to say between his laughs.

Little Leo cried while hugging Lucy's waist.

"Sting!" Lucy scolded him for the second time of the day.

Soon, Sting's laughter died out while Lucy just kept on hugging Little Leo.

Sting smiled at the sight. Lucy would be a great mother some day and he was hoping it was theirs. Yes, he had like Lucy since the day he admired Natsu. She was on the 'Monthly Sorcerer' using some great stolen pictures. He could not count how many heartbeats she had gave him before but some fool he is back then, he thought it was just his imaginations. When he saw her stubbornness and beauty while beating tortured by Minerva, his heart leaped out of his chest. Sure, he laughed at her but it was just for his girlfriend. Yes, his girlfriend and it was Minerva Orlando. Minerva forced him to it. Heck, she even forced Rogue!

"Sting?" he heard Lucy call out her name.

"Yes?" he asked

"Where shall I get my guildmark?" Lucy asked, looking at him while dusting off the dirt on Little Leo's suit.

"Come on Little Leo, you have to go to home..." Lucy says smiling at the tired cub.

With Lucy's one last pat on Little Leo's head, he disappeared to the Spirit World.

"So, where would you like your guildmark? But first, are you _sure _you aren't a fairy in disguise?" Sting asked.

Lucy glares at him.

"Did you and Natsu-san break up or something?" he asks, smirking.

"What— No! We aren't— Even—! Ugh! No. Look." Lucy says, showing her hand where her Fairy Tail mark was once on.

Sting pats Lucys back smirking.

"Very good! Now where do you want it?" Sting asks, getting the Sabertooth stamp in a closet.

"On my right shoulder please" Lucy says.

Sting smiled and stamps it on the spot to where she wanted it.

Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered that she didn't tell him what color of her mark is. When she looked at it, she smiled.

It was at the color gold with some white outlines.

She looks at Sting and saw him...blushing?!

"Sting? Are you alright?" she asked

"The...The..." he says, flushed

"Sting?" she asked as she lays her forehead with his.

She was staring at his flushed face. Her eyes wondered at his scar... It made him...more attractive. Her eyes moved to his eyes.

The minute her eyes caught his, both of them saw their own magic in each other's eyes. Lucy saw stars in Sting's eyes. Sting saw Weisslogia in Lucy's eyes.

Sting smirks and pecks Lucy's lips.

"There. Our first kiss." he says, winking at her.

"Sting! You idiot!" Lucy shouted as she kicked Sting out of the Master's office.

Sting came crashing down the first floor. Everyone was now looking at Sting, curiously. Who could've knocked down Master?

They heard faint steps coming their way from where their Master came from, getting louder and louder. It revealed Lucy with her hands up the air.

"He deserves it" Lucy says, sighing.

The guild members just shrugged before going back to their business.

"Minna!" Daphne called, causing everyone to look at her. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, my imouto and nee-chan!"

3...

...

2...

...

1...

...

"NANI?!" they exclaim in shock except for three.

Rufus nodded and fixed his mask, "It was already in my memory" he says

"Sisters, huh?" Rogue says, smiling in the corner.

"Ugh... Knew it!" Sting says, doing the rock sign.

Daphne looked at Lucy's shoulder and squealed.

"Her mark! Her mark!" Daphne exclaims before fainting.

"Woah there!" Lucy says, catching her but it was too late... Someone already caught Daphne.

"Rogue?" Lucy asks, Rogue smiled at Lucy and carries Daphne at the infirmary, bridal style.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Lucy-san." Rufus says, kissing her hand.

"Move off!" Sting says, parting them.

Rufus sweatdropped.

Rufus knew Master Sting likes Lucy though he would never thought that Sting is obsessed.

Sting was pushed away by a red blob.

"Hi!" the blob, that was officially a girl, says.

Lucy took notice of her appearance.

The girl simply was unique. She had straight dark pink hair, that was so pink that anyone could have mistaken it as red. It lands on her back. Her eyes were, abnormally, silver. She wore a yellow crescent moon earring on her left ear. She was wearing a short white dress with a bow on her left waist. The dress ends at her hips. She wore boots that are high and has heels. So high that her legs only showed eleven inches of her skin for the boots covered most. The boots heels was about three inches. She wore a left glove. Her Sabertooth mark was on her hips.

"Oi, Pinky! Stop doing that!" Sting shouted as he try to stop those bubbly aura.

"Hi! I'm Rosalynn Xin, which sounds like 'Shin' but it's X-I-N, Nightwell." the pink girl says, bubbly.

"Hi Rosalynn!" Lucy says making Rosalynn flinch.

"Please...call me Xin." she says while Lucy nodded.

Almost immediately, their bubbly aura came back.

Soon, Daphne and Rogue came out of the infirmary with a certain violet haired Heartfilia blushing. Rogue had a tint of pink on his cheeks too.

"So I see you met Xin." a Daphne says, smiling while blushing a little.

Xin smiled slyly.

"So, what happened?" she asked

"I—I... No!" Daphne says, flushed.

Lucy looked at the two, in pure confusion. She wasn't that dumb, she thinks she's getting there.

"My lady," Rufus says, handing a rose to Xin as they watch her face flush and smile.

Rufus, Daphne and Lucy swore they saw some sparks when she smiled.

"Why, thank you, Rufus-kun" Xin says, breathing in the rose.

Rufus smiled before leaving.

When the three girls didn't see him anymore, Lucy and Daphne squealed while Xin blushed.

"You like him!" Lucy exclaimed, making Xin jump and cover Lucy's hand using her palm.

"Well quit it off!" Xin snarled, but the two just ignored it.

"Anyway, did you know?" Xin says, her face brightening.

"Oh no— don't you dare." Daphne started but Xin ignored her.

"Daphne likes—"

"Who?"

"No!"

"Rogue!" Lucy gasped

"Yes! Wait... He's behind me isn't he?" Xin asks, turning around to see Rogue glaring at her. She squeaked and hid behind Lucy.

"Stop sprouting nonsense, or else I'll spread yours." he say, glaring at her.

His glare made Xin feel so small...yet so... _sly._

Rogue stopped glaring at her when he saw her lips curve into slight smirk.

"On the second thought, I have a mission to go to." he says, a little bit too quickly before turning into a shadow.

"Well then, I have to go!" Xin says, happily leaving the siblings. Her disappearance made Daphne sigh in relief.

"What wrong, Daphne-chan? Don't you like her?" Lucy asks, giggling.

"I do. Sometimes, she can be a blabbermouth." Daphne says, her violet eyes widening at these words.

Lucy nodded, understandingly.

Finally, she took notice of her sister's appearance.

Daphne had violet hair that was on French Braid. Her hair reached below her chest. She had violet eyes, too. Her skin tone and shape of her face were like Lucy's, as what they said. She wore a violet button-up shirt together with white vest. She wore white shorts. For her shoes, she used a violet low-cut rubber shoes. She had a white headband to keep her hair away from her face. Her mark was on her left palm.

Lucy smiled at her sister.

"Where will you stay, nee-chan?" Daphne asks.

"I don't know yet but—"

"Blondie! You could stay with us!" Sting grinned while putting his arm around her shoulder.

Lucy blushed at the close contact.

"No." she declined.

Daphne stood there, amused. No one ever refused their master, no matter how much they disliked it. Sting rarely offers something so that's why everyone never declines his offer.

"Why?"

"I'll stay with my sister." Lucy says.

"She's staying at us." Sting says, smirking.

"Fine!" Lucy agrees

"Yes!" cheered Sting.

"On the second thought... no." Lucy says.

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Why 'why'?"

"Why?"

"Stop saying 'why'!" Lucy claim, annoyed.

"... Why?"

"It's. Annoying." Lucy says glaring at him.

"Fine. But why aren't you staying with us?" he asked.

"I remembered, Papa building a house here..." Lucy says. Sting nodded but inside he really _really _wanted her to stay with him.

"Daphne-chan, will you come?" Lucy asked

"No thanks. I have my own apartment, it's a nice place actually. Thanks though." Daphne says, smiling.

"Daphne-chan, come with me. I have to tell you something... _important._" Lucy says, going out of the guild.

Daphne nodded as Sting watch the two siblings leave his guild.

* * *

Lucy and Daphne were walking quietly. To be honest, it was pretty uncomfortable for Daphne while Lucy seems deep in thought.

"What is it, sis?" Daphne asks.

"... My father told me his last words on letters..." Lucy says, trailing off.

"Alright... Wait...Did you just say 'your father' instead of our?" Daphne asked as she watched her sister nod.

"Daphne, we're half siblings."


End file.
